Love potion
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: Marik accidently makes Anzu fall in love with...... ODION? The YGO gang gotta keep'em away from each other for a whole week! Is it easier said the done? MarikxAnzuxYami CHPATER 8, YAY, I'M OFFICIALLY BACK!
1. There back!

Disclaimer: Ok Chained and Torchered owning YGO Is just about as sane as floating dinosaurs.

XXXX

Anzu Mazaki was currently in her classroom with the rest of the class listening to the teacher brag on something about English being a capital launguage and where ever you are you will eventually find someone who speaks the language.

Anzu on the other hand like most of the class was in dream land. 'I wonder whatever happend to Malik, Isis and Marik.' A while after Battle city and the whole Dartz thing they had gotten letters from Isis and Malik saying that Marik was back mostly because of Malik not feeling complete, or something like that. So to be fair Shadii had given Marik his own body just like he had to Bakura and Yami.

She was to busy in gah gah land that she didn't hear the teacher. "Miss Mazaki! Can you tell us how to sat Thankyou in english please! Miss Mazaki do not make me repeat the question!" as soon as the teacher had finished she took Anzu from the shoulders and started shaking her. At this point Anzu had just woken and quickly shot up like a star, causing the teacher to fall backwards landing on her desk making all the papers that were piled up neatly on it fall to the ground.

"Class. Dismissed. There. Will. Be. No. Homework." said the teacher through gritted teeth once he got up from his fall.

As soon as the words left his mouth the whole class began chanting "Anzu! Anzu! Anzu!" While Anzu stood completely confused.

On their way out of the classroom Yugi and the rest of the gang explained what had happend and Anzu was red from embarrasement. While Joey and Honda were still beaming at her.

'I can not believe I did not get expelled.' thought Anzu when school was over while a voice in the back of her mind asked, 'Can you get expelled for that?'

As the gang were walking to the Kame shop. Serenity stopped at the television shop and dropping her books.

"Serenity?" asked Joey worriedly.

But she didn't answer because she was blocked out by a giant voice that seemed strangely familiar.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Domino city! It is a great honour for us to welcome back Isis Ishtar and her two brothers Malik and Marik Ishtar!"

All their eyes were glued to the televisions in the store. There was Peguses! And Malik and Isis and -Gasp- Marik! All the girls around them were swooning over the T.V.

"Wow, they are so hot!" "And fit." "And totally.." "KAWAII!" chanted a couple of teenage girls Anzu reconised as 'The pops' They were the type of girls that would go around flirting with all the cute guys, wearing makeup and such. As soon as Anzu heard what they had said she felt like vomiting.

"The Domino museum is also to open up tomorrow!" finished Peguses.

"Thankyou for that speech Mr. Peguses." said a fat bald T.V reporter with glasses. "And now to you Frank." The rest of the news was told by an extremely skinny man with long yellow hair.

As the rest of news started the YGO Cast still hadn't moved.

"Umm you guys? Isis, Malik and ...Marik are back so let's go say Hi! I'm sure they'll know were coming." said Anzu the others had come back to reality now and they all agreed, all except Yami that is.

"Why not Yami?" said Anzu making her lower lip tremble.

"Anzu..I...can't...there my ...enimies." said Yami trying to look away from Anzu.

"Bu' I wanna see Isis-poute- pwwweeeeaaase Yami-Kun?" Yami blushed.

"Anz-...I can-...It's like th-...Fine!" said Yami exasperated he knew that once Anzu got started there was no stopping her. "Just stop doing that." he said Anzu, 'I like you Anzu. It's just that you feel for me as nothing more then a friend.' thought Yami mentally sighing.

"Alright! Let's go!" she cried running as fast as she could leaving everybody in her dust. They all started running towards her crying. "Stop!", "Wait!", "Hold up!" or "No fair!".

XXXXXX

One they got to the museum the place was packed with T.V crews. There in the back being bombarded with questions by a bunch of girls of _all_ ages were Malik and Marik. Malik looking pissed and Marik looking furious.

Anzu smirked. "Oh Yami-Kun," Yami looked at her, then he realized what she wanted.

"No, No! No Anzu! There is no way!"

"Pwetty pwease with a chewwy on top?" The whole gang smirked even Serenity, they knew that Anzu's pwetty pwease with a chewwy on top worked on anyone. Even Kaiba.

"Fine." sighed Yami.

"OK Serenity do your stuff." whispered Anzu, and just like always...

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! IT'S THE KING OF GAMES!" shrieked Serenity pointing at Yami who looked very pale. All the girls that were once circleing Marik and Malik all left at once and surrounded Yami.

While Yami was being 'devoured' the rest of the gang went up to Malik and Marik.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." said Anzu, as soon as she got there, surprising them both with a hug.

"Woman." managed Marik but Malik on the other hand was having a hard time breathing let alone speak.

"Anzu... let... them... breath." said Duke slowly.

"So sorry you guys." said Anzu letting them go while blushing.

"Woman when did you devolp super strenth?" asked Marik while the gang laughed.

"Anzu may look innocent but when needed she can become a fire breathing dragon." said Joey, Immediatly every body moved about a meter away from him. "Hey guys, where are ya' goin'?" asked Joey then he heard a sound from behind him. He looked round to see Anzu red faced, steam coming out of her ears and face blood red from anger. Joey backed away, "Eh heh heh heh. Anzu it was just a joke, Anzu?"

There was pause. Just then Yami came, "Tomb keeper" -nodding to Malik- "Yami who is made up of hate of Tomb Keeper." he said nodding to Marik. Marik and Malik both gritted their teeth but both nodded back anyway. "Hmm, Anzu? Are you alright? You look a little red." said Yami.

Anzu smiled at Yami "I'm fine Yami-kun."

Hearing 'Yami-kun' Marik's blood boiled. Anzu turned to Malik and Marik.

"Where's Isis?" she asked trying to act normall.

"Right here Anzu." came a voice she whipped round to come face to face with Isis, and was almost immediatly pulled in to a rib breaking hug.

Once she let go Anzu smiled, "Isis how are you? Why are you in Domino? How come the museums back in buisiness? Did you find a good buisiness partner?" Anzu asked Immediatly.

Isis smiled "Come we shall go to our flat. I will explain it there." smiled Isis.

On their way to Isis's flat Anzu and Marik brushed against each other a few times, Marik blushing when they did. This didn't go unnoticed by Yami.

XXXXX

Cat: Awsome Chapter 1 in da bag!

Bakura: Why wasn't I mentioned?

Ryou: What about me?

Bakura and Cat: What about _you_?

Ryou: -Sulking- Nevermind.

Bakura and Cat: -Shrug- Whatever.

Marik: REVIEW!


	2. Love potion?

Cat: Muwahahahaha!

Bakura: Odion. Odion! of all people! Why Ra! Why do you make my life a living hell! -Looks up to sky- ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! -Get's hit by a lightning bolt-

Cat -Looks up at sky and put's hands together in a praying form- Thankyou.

**Ayumi 011: Thankyou! Thankyou! I want to thank my mom and dad, even though they have no clue I write at (o.oU).**

**Ruby eyed girl: I hope the picture comes out right. This is a MarikAnzuYami fic! Odion and Anzu are in no way gonna even get close to kiss! I swear!**

**Darkangelwp05: Thanx. It's already on your fav's! Even before you reviewed? Well I don't mind. **

**Onigirl v: (Shruggs) I fiquered that's what I would do if I were greeting someone who tried taking over the world.**

_**Disclaimer: Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you people? I DO NOT OWN YGO!**_

XXXXX

Once they got to Isis's flat they were greeted by Odion.

"Hello miss Isis." He hadn't seen the YGO Cast yet. He opened the door to let Isis in, when she did he got a good view of the YGO Cast. He smiled at them and scowled at Yami.

(O.o) "Good to see you to Odion." said Yami uneasily.

"Don't worry about him, Malik and Marik have made him that way ever since the battle city tournament." answered Isis sitting on a couch.

Odion smiled again and looked to Anzu. "You must be miss Anzu. I have heard many things about you mostly fro-" he was cut of by Marik.

"Mostly from Isis. Hehehehe." he said while glaring at Odion.

"Hey guys," said Malik. "I got some drinks." he came out of the kitchen with a bunch of cans. "Think fast." he said quickly throwing each and everyone of them a can. It was odd how Malik acted, kinda like a kid most of the time and that was cool, because it was easier to be around him.

He threw everyone a different type of coke except him and Marik. They obviously had the same taste.

Anzu looked at her can, It was kind of weird. Something in arabic was written on it in green letters the backround was blue, there was a white circle on it. 'Bottoms up' she thought opening it up, she took a sip just to taste before going 'Bottoms up' on it. It tasted weird like nothing she had ever drank before, 'Must be new' she thought. 'Now the real bottoms up' and took a huge gulp of it.

Suddenly the room went all blury and she could see pink and purple spots which was was odd because the only thing purple were Isis's flowers. Her knees became weak and she quickly fell to the ground and blacked out but not before hearing Marik scream No.

She woke up to see everybody's faces staring at her. She blinked there were tears in Serenity and Mai's eyes Isis and the rest looked relieved to see she was up, and she had an odd feeling. She wanted to see ...Odion?

"Anzu!Weweresoworried!Youwouldn'topenyoureyes!Wethoughtwelostyou.Iwassoworrieditwasmyfault! IknewIshouldn't'veputthatinthefridge!" Marik had managed to get all that out in less then two secounds. Yami stared at him as though trying to figure out what he said.

"Guys. What happened?" asked Anzu weakly.

"Well Anzu it seems that Marik here," said Isis pointing to Marik. "Decided he wanted to learn how to make a love potion. Your in love with someone in this house, but we don't know who."

There was a pause.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" screamed Anzu.

"You heard me. You. Are. In. Love. With. Someone. Do you think you know who?" asked Isis.

"Well not real-" she was cut of when the door opened to reveal ...Odion.

XXX

Cat: Hahaha I am sooo evil It's cute!

Bakura: You are not evil! You are disgusting! Putting my sweet Anzu with...with...ODION!

Odion: And just what is wrong with me?

Anzu: Yeah. He's kinda cute. (Pinches Odions cheek)

Bakura: Kinda cute! What does he have that I don't!

Anzu: Well, there's his mark on his face, he's bold and big. Oh there's one thing you have that he doesn't.

Bakura: And what's that?

Anzu: An ego big enough to cover the earth.

Bakura: (Growl)

Anzu: (Giggle)

Cat: (o.oU)


	3. A WEEK?

Cat: Umm Hi? I know I haven't updated so don't kill me! I was at a wedding! I swear!

Bakura: No you weren't! You were to busy worsiping pictures of Hao Asakura from shamanking.

Cat: Right, Sorry well anyway enjoy!

**SilentMonkGirl: (:-P) No I didn't, it was like this before.**

**Ruby eyed girl: Ehem, ego, huh? Well ego is kind of like ignorant. The true definition of the word is: **

**No shame, think he knows everything. You know?**

**Shinpeteki Aka Vaz: (O.O) YOU read MY story? I think I'm gonna faint.**

**Princess of cheese: (Snigger) Cheese, from fosters home! Cheese! You the queen of cheese! I don' like cheese. It's too fattening. But I like you... I hope.**

**Onigirl v: I guess (Scrathing her head) Sure! Marik and Marik is it!**

**Bigfanficfan: LOL! I think I read it of a cereal box! Just kidding! I'm glad you like it.**

_**Dis: I don't own Yugioh and sadly I never will (Cries).**_

"Odion!" Anzu was waaaaay more excited then she was supposed to be.

"Miss Anzu I am glad to see you awake."

'Why am I so happy to see Odion? Maybe It's because he's sooo fine! Wait? What Odion? Me?

The potion!' Out of nowhere she found herself jumping him and hugging him.

"Odie-kun You smell nice." she muttered putting her head on his shoulder.

Odion blushed while the other's were watching in sick facination. Well most of them both Marik and Yami looked like they were gonna blow.

"You know Odie-kun I think you look reaaally cute in an apron." said Anzu smiling

"Oh I see so Anzu fell in love with Odion!" said Isis putting both hands together.

"Yeah But how do we snap her out of it?" asked Malik, "Not that I mind, I think Anzu will make a great sister in-law." he said smirking when he saw the amount of rage in both Marik and Yami's eyes.

"I think it may take a week atleast since I have the right ingrediants," Said Isis sending a deathglare towards Marik.

"WHAT! A WEEK!" Both Yami and Marik were standing there eyes red suddenly they were bigger then everyone.

"Do not give me that look or I shall send you both to your rooms!" snapped Isis. They both came back to normal size and were muttering something about the shadow realm.

"Odie-kun! your so warm!" said Anzu playing with Odion's hair (The bit at the back).

Odion sighed, "Thankyou miss Anzu but don't you think you should sit down? I mean you did pass out."

Marik and Yami were glaring at him and the other's were trying not to laugh.

"Odie-kun your so kind, Ok I'll sit down but only if it's in your lap." she said now the other's were laughing shitless and Marik and Yami were getting big again.

Odion sighed he didn't like where this was going, 'Marik will not be happy. He seems to have an odd facination with her.' he thought looking at Marik who's eyes said do it and you die then he looked at Anzu which he learned was a mistake since she was whimpering at him. "Verywell."

Anzu smiled and dragged him to the couch pushing down and sitting in his lap.

**Odion if you touch a hair on her head I shall kill you! **Marik send a mind message to him watching Anzu sit in his brother's lap.

**Odion if you even look at her wrong then by Ra I shall slay you like the beast you are! **Yami had just send him a telepathic message two secounds after Odion had recieved Marik's.

'Oh, shit! They both like her! Just my luck! Great now she's looking at me.' He was about to turn away but it was to late Anzu had put both her arms around his neck and was holding him in a bear hug.

**ODION! **Both Yami and Marik had called a mind link **What're you doing in his mind! **They both said at the exact same time** Me? What about you? Stop doing that! **They had now forgotten about Odion and were using his mind like a telephone.

"Ahhhh! My head!" Odion shouted all eyes in the room were on him and Marik and Yami gave him apoligetic looks, he nodded towards them.

"Odie-kun your hurt? Shall I kiss and make it better?" at this both Yami and Marik had their aploigetic looks replaced and now it looked as though they thought he planned this. 'Oh, no.'

"It's Alright miss Anzu really. I need the bathroom anyway." he said jumping of the couch making Anzu fall on the floor.

"Ouch..." she said rubbing her head. "I'll be waiting!" she shouted in sweet voice.

"Anzu snap out of it you don't love him for Ra's sake!" shouted Yami

"Yami. I thought you of all people would be happy for me! What about you Marik?" asked Anzu

Marik heistated. "Sorry Anzu I've got to agree with the pharaoh."

"What? Marik I thought-," she bowed her head down, then turned around. "Is anyone happy for me?"

Everyone immidiately stopped looking at her and turned around whistling.

"I'm happy for you Anzu." said Malik smiling, "I think your great with Odion."

**You Idiot! What in Ra's name are you doing!**

'Shutup my stupid Yami, do you want her to cry?'

**No**

'Then let me handle th-'

He was cut by Anzu's hug.

"Thanks Malik."

He smiled, 'I can feel breasts grinding into chest. Must fight urge to get horny.'

**I heard that! You want her all for your self don't ya! Well you can't because sh-**

'Because she's already in love with Odion.'

**Only for a week then she's mine!**

'And I've got nothing against that, but she's hugging me not you!'

**But soon she'll be hugging me.**

'Pharaoh what're _you _doing in my mind. Actually don't answer. Goodbye Marik Goodbye pharaoh.'

He shut of his mind link.

Anzu pulled away still smiling. "Well I've got to go home and tell my parents the good news." she was so excited she forgot to ask Isis why Isis, Malik, Marik and Odion were here.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

T.I: D-do-done.

Bakura: Woman tell me what's wrong?

T.I: It was...Yami!

Bakura: The pharaoh? What did he do!

T.I: H-he -hiccup- He insulted my hair!

Bakura: -Anime fall- That's it!

T.I: I hate you! Your so insencetive! ahahahaha! -Runs away-

Bakura: OO Review while I cheer up that moron.


	4. Ear and wing of bat

Cat: (Sad) No more review responces and also no more... YAAAAMII!

Bakura: (Confused)

Cat: Why? Why?  
Bakura: But I thought you wanted him dead?  
Cat: (Glares) That was before I loved him!  
Bakura: (Holds up Yami's dead body) Well then what am I supposed to do with this?  
Cat: (O.O) (o.o) (-.-) You haven't thrown it away? Wahahahaha!  
Bakura: (U.U) You mean, I can't keep it as a respectful sign of him? (Thinking: Yeah right, I just wanna remeber how M.L and Princess of Cheese beat him up and then how M.L shot him down with a gun. Hehehehe.)  
Cat: Yeah right, You just wanna remeber how M.L and Princess of Cheese beat him up and then how M.L shot him down with a gun. WAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bakura: Who cares?

_**Disclaimer: Cat does'n own YGO.**_

"Anzu come back! You don't love him!" shouted Yami but it was to late. Anzu was already out of the apartment.

Isis sighed. "Tell me the ingrediants you put in the potion Marik."

"But Anz-"

"We won't do any good that way, but if you tell me what you put in the potion then we'll be able to save her."

"Alright," Marik sighed. "Let's see, there was, tail of newt."

"Yes. Good."

He said a few more and Isis nodded.

"No for the last one Marik, It was ear of bat, right?"

"Eheheheheheh."

Everyone looked at him.

"Marik?" asked Isis.

"Well ya' see, I couldn't find ear of bat so I used the wing of bat."

"WHAT!" shouted Isis.

"Isis calm down, there practicly the same right?" said Malik trying to stop Isis from killing his yami.

Isis stopped and looked at him as though he was an idiot.

"YOU BAKA! THEY HAVE A DIFFERENT AFFECT! EAR OF BAT MAKES YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE FOR A WEEK! BUT WING OF BAT MAKE'S THE OTHER ONE FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU TO!"

Everyone stood there shocked.

"Wait a minute." said Serenity. "Does that mean that Odion's gonna fall for Anzu too?"

Marik and Yami's eyes went huge and they both fell to the floor and screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Calm down," said Tristan. "Odion hasn't fallen for her yet."

"Anzu!" came a shout from upstairs. "MY LOVE! WHERE ARE YOU? WE WERE MEANT TO BE!"

(O.O) Everyone looked at Tristan who sweatdropped.

"You baka you spoke to soon." said Bakura.

Odion jumped down the stairs.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY LOVE? MY SOUL MATE?"

"ODION YOU BAKA!" shouted Marik. "SHE'S MY SOUL MATE!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Yami at Marik who was shouting at Oddion. "SHE'S THE REINCARNATION OF MY ONE TRUE LOVE! THEREFORE SHE'S MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"SHUTUP!" shouted Yugi.

They stopped and looked at him.

Yugi sighed. "Anzu... loves me!"

Their eyes widened.

"Yugi what're you doing you have no feelings like that towards Anzu." said Yami.

"I know," Yugi smiled. "but It sounded so cool."

(Oo)

"Man, Anzu's so lucky." said Mai to Serenity who nodded.

"Hey where'd Odion go?" asked Joey looking around.

Suddenly.

Door goes bang.

"ANZU I'M COMING FOR YA'!"

'God/Ra no!' thought everyone.

XXXX

Bakura: (Laughing) Ahahahahahaha!

M.L: (Laughing) Ahahahahahaha!

Princess of Cheese: (Laughing) Ahahahahaha!

All three: Ahahahahahaha!

Everyone else: (Sweatdrop)

Cat: (Crying) Ahahahahaha! Yaaaaamii!

M.L and Princess of Cheese: (O.O) You want him back?

Cat: (NOdds)

Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex: Hi, guys. You don't know me, my name's Alex, no duh. I'm CATs' big bro. She can't type this right now, she grounded. Soo I'm doing it for her! Please don't kill me if you don't like it. I'm just writing from her notes.

DIS: I don't own YGO.

----

"Anzu, honey, your back already?" asked Anzu's mom when she opened the door to find her daugter there with her eyes half-closed.

"Oh mom!" Anzu threw her arms around her mom's neck. "You were right, I saw _fireworks._"

"Honey?" Mrs.Mazaki dragged her daughter to the couch and sat her down. "Explain, please."

"Mom! It was wonderful!" Anzu pulled herself away from her mom and layed down on the couch.

"What was?" Mrs.Mazaki asked.

"Him,"

"Who?"

"Odion!"

"Odion?" Mrs.Mazaki was confused. Anzu Malik, Mark, Ishizu and Odion, but she barely mentioned him. "He's back in town?"

"Oh, mom. I love him!" shouted Anzu

"Anzu!" Mrs.Mazaki stood up, no longer confused. "He's atleast 25!"

"Mom, love has no age! It's... _love!_"

"Anzu..." Mrs.Mazaki was cutt off by the doorbell. She shook her head and went to get it.

She was greeted by a man with tan skin, he was well built and had yellow eyes with a small pony tail at the back. He was wearing... an _apron? _(A/N: I re-read CAT's stuff apparantly when he ran out he was still wearing his apron)

"Odion!" Anzu had pushed her mom back and threw her arms around the stranger.

"Anzu..." he said putting his arms around her waist. "My love."

-

Thoughts running through Mrs.Mazaki's head:

_No, no, no, no! I had dreamed her to end up with that Yugi boy's older brother (Yami) and here she is in the arms of- of- THAT! NO MORE!_

-

Mrs. Mazaki pulled Anzu away from Odion and shut the door at his face. "Young woman, to your room!" Anzu hung her head and went up the stairs but not before shouting at her mom; "I thought you'd understand!" she went inside her room, not waiting for an answer and banged the door shut.

She threw herself onto her bed and hot tears made there way down her cheeks.

Crack.

She got up. Someone had threw a pebble at her window...

A HAND!

Someone was trying to open her window from outside!

She looked around for a weapon and picked up her diary. Well, it _was _500 pages long. She slowly made her way upto her window careful not to be seen.

The hand was curled up into a fist and practicly punching her window. She gripped her book and opened the window. A head stuck up and then...

BAM!

"Uggghhhh." came a moan.

"Odion?" she looked out the window to see the egyption on the ground. "Oh no, Odion! Get up!"

--

Elsewhere:

"Where'd you guys recken they went?" asked Ryou, as the gang walked out of the arcade.

"Well," said Yugi. "We've check the fair, the arcade, the park _and_ the whole mall!"

The guys (Minus Mai, Serenity and Isis) shuddered.

"Hey!" said Marik. "We, haven't checked Anzu's house!"

Yami snorted. "Not bad, but how would Odion know how to get to Anzu's house?"

Marik stopped. 'I guees I should confess about spying on her while she was taking a bath...'

----

Alex: Well, It _sounded _like something Marik would do. Anyway, I'm getting paid £5.96 for typing this up! CAT's paying. I wanna thank (Blushes) Nightfall2525 for the idea, well REVIEW!


	6. Marik the cross dresser

**Cat: Yuppers, I'm back. Here's my update.**

**Alex: Cat doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**-**

"YOU WHAT?" Joey grabbed Yami from behind, trying to stop him from pumbelling Marik.

"This isn't the time to be argueing!" shouted Mai.

"Yeah!" said Joey. "...Why not?"

Mai slapped her forehead. "They're in _love _for all we know... they could be- they could've already- I mean..." she trailed off, but everyone got the picture.

"GROSS!" shouted Serenity.

Marik's face lost color. 'Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! I was supposed to sleep with her first!' and with that he ran off at the speed of light towards Anzu's house.

Mai blinked. "Wow, I didn't know Marik was against puppies so much."

Bakura, who was thinking along the same lines as Marik, blinked. "Puppies?"

Serenity nodded. "Yeah, like the symbol of love!"

Duke frowned. "Where'd you hear that Serenity?"

Serenity smiled and pulled out a magazine from her pocket. "Why, 'Falling in love against your will by a love potion which was made by a complete moron' monthly of course! Written by Catazzy and Mlaginny."

(O.O;;;)

"Where can i get my hands on one of those?" asked Honda.

"TO ANZU'S!" shouted Yami, who had just about enough of this crap.

**With Anzu and Odion:**

"Odion, Odion, where art thou?" sang Anzu, her head sticking out her window.

"Lying on thy lush green grass, sweet Anzu... with a bruise the size of China. That's one big diary you got there."

(o.o;)

'He'll come around.' thought Anzu and then she shouted. "Well, Odie-kun, I need to write about our eternal life together in something!"

'Odie-kun'?

(O.o)

"Erm, I brought a gift my sweet!" shouted Odie-kun, suddenly a small card board box appeared in his hands, he opened the lid and...

PUPPY!

Anzu gasped, her eyes sparkeling with tears. "F-from...?"

Odion smiled. "'Falling in love against your will by a love potion which was made by a complete moron' monthly of course! Written by Catazzy and Mlaginny' I know how much you read those things."

Anzu felt confused. "How'd you know Odie-kun?"

"Because my love..." he blinked. "I really don't know."

Anzu smiled. "That makes it all the more romantic!"

**Marik:**

'Run as fast you can, you can' catch me, I'm Marik-Man!' Marik shook his head, he's never say that shit out loud. 'I'm SAFE in my MIND!'

_Holy hell Marik, did you just call yourself Marik-Man? Heh, wait till Isis finds out._

'On second thought, maybe I'm not that safe in my mind. Malik, what do you want?'

_Isis fiquired out another effect..._

'Which is...?'

_Umm, well, Odion and Anzu... they're probably all lovey dovey right now, like a bunch of ten year olds, giddy with love. But if you don't seperate them... they're going to need each other. _

'They seem to _need,_ with an under line, each other now too.'

_No! You don't get! They're gonna _want_ each other._

'Like near each other?'

Malik was starting to get impatiant. _LIKE FUCK EACH OTHER! YOU DAMNED STUPID YAMI THINGY!_

Marik, who was only now one a few seconds away from Anzu's house and spotted Odion with a puppy in his hands, stopped dead.

'EWWWW! Sick! GROSS! That's just... EWWWWWW!'

_You need to get them away from each other, NOW! Malik out._

'Okay, Marik out.'

_Buh-bye._

'Later.'

_See ya sexy._

(-.-;)

'Malik.'

_Yeah?_

'Shut the HELL up!'

_Okay, fine, don't get so touchy._

Marik stared at Odion and a giggling Anzu. What to do... what to do. 'I have an idea.' he smirked.

A few minutes later:

Marik, dressed in a girl scout uniform knocked on the Mazaki's door. 'Damn, this is one short skirt, but I have to admit. I have _nice _legs.'

A young man with red hair and green eyes was about to pass him but stopped and started checking him out. "Is that a mirror in your pocket or do I see myself in you pants?"

(-.-)

"I'm a guy." said Marik through gritted teeth.

"You've got long blonde hair which are in pig tail and nice long legs and a pretty large chest." argued the guy, reaching out he pinched on of Marik's 'breasts'.

Marik glared at him. "I'm a cross dresser." he hissed.

"Hopefully a gay cross dresser, because damn you make me horny."

_Marik's got a boyfriend! _Malik sang.

Marik smirked. 'Ill show him 'boyfriend'.'

A few more minutes later:

The young red head lay on the ground. Covered in bruises.

Marik sighed and knocked on the door.

He hoped his plan went well.

-

**Cat: Heh, yeah that why I changed the rateing. Oh well, review!**


	7. Anzu's mom

Cat: (Laying in Yamis arms)

Yami: (-.-) (Lets go of her.)

Cat: ((Falls.) Hey! (Pouts, wrapping arms around his waist.)

Bakura: (o.o)

M.L: () That's just gross...

Bakura: (Nods his head twice, scowling.) Mutated pinapple head and a crazy woman.

M.L: You know what's not gross though? (Batts eyelashes at Bakura.)

Bakura: (Raises an eyebrow.) No. What?

M.L: King of thieves and even crazier woman! (Jumps Bakura.)

Bakura: HEEEELPP--

Alex: Cat doesn't own YGO... but she was inspired** cough**_—reminded_--**cough** to update this by BlackRituals review! (-.-)

* * *

Love Potion. Chapter 6:

Knock.

Knock, knock.

Knockknockknock.

Ring.

Ring, ring.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Marik tried smiling sweetly before the woman opened the door but he looked sort of like a serial killer.

When Mrs Mazaki opened the door she screamed. "OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?"

"Uh... that mean man on the floor... he tried to touch me!" Marik cried, forcing tears to fall from his eyes. 'Oh the things you do for love!' he thought while the woman who resembled Anzu pulled him inside.

"There, there." she cooed, sitting him on a sofa while he sniffed over dramatically.

"Thank you Mrs Mazaki." he said, smirking mentally as phase one of his was plan was initiated. "Now would you like to buy some chocolate chip-"sleeping potion filled"-cookies?" he said but then froze.

Mrs Mazakis hand was on his bare leg.

"So how old are you?" she asked, her voice taking a seductive tone.

"A-Ah... W-wha..." he stuttered, his face going bright red.

**Oh my God Marik! Anzus mom is trying to rape you! **

_MALIK SHUT UP, I HAVE THIS UNDER CONTROL!_

**THEN WHY THE FUCK IS SHE IIN YOUR LAP? !**

_OH MY GOD, MALIK!_

"You know, I just love little boys who cross over to girls..." cooed the woman, pressing herself against Mariks skirt.

Mariks jaw dropped. "Y-you... h-how..." he took her hands that were rubbing up his 'boobs'. "S-stop.." NO! This couldn't be happening! Anzu's mom? WHAT? !

"You think I wouldn't notice? I've been doing this sorta thing for soo long." she whispered, starting to take off her shirt.

(O.O)

**OH MY GOD, MAARIK, THAT'S YOUR FUTURE MOTHER IN LAW! **Malik mentally screamed, turning Mariks face even more red.

_I KNOW, RA DAMN IT!_

Marik grabbed her hands, pulling them down from not exposing her chest. "MRS MAZAKI, STOP!" he shouted.

"Oh, you're right!" she said, placing a hand on her mouth in horror. "What am I doing?"

**Oh thank Go--**

"My daughters home! Quick, to my room!"

(o.o)

"Wha--" Marik was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and dragged upstairs, while he started screaming rape.

–

Malik screamed, gripping his head and scaring the shit out of the YGO gang minus Yami.

(O.O)

"WHAT'S HAPPENIN' TA HIM?" shouted Jou.

"IT'S BARNEY!" screamed Honda. "HE'S TRYING TO TAKE OVER HIS MIND!" causing Mai and Serenity to start shrieking.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Malik, coming to his senses. "WE HAVE TO SAVE MARIK, ANZU'S MOM IS GOING TO RAPE HIM!" he screeched.

(o.o …....................................)

"Why would Anzu's mom do that?" Isis asked, staring with wide eyes.

"So it ain't Barney?" Jou asked.

(-.-)

"NO IT ISN'T BARNEY AND ANZUS MOM HAS A THING FOR CROSS DRESSING YAMIS!" Malik shouted, running towards Anzus house.

–

Somewhere far far away:

"Cat?"

"Yeah ML?"

"What do you think we should publish for this months issue?"

"I dunno. Something about moms." said Cat.

"Moms?" ML blinked.

"Yeah, you know, moms have sex lives too." Cat reasoned.

"My mom likes guys who dress up like girls."

"Noway? MINE TOO!"

"OMFG CAT, THIS IS GONNA BE HUGE!"

"But we need photo---"

"AGGGHHHH!" a random person with blonde hair ran by and ML reached her hand out in time to grab his shirt making him stop.

"Hey crazy freaky guy. It's night time. What's the rush?" ML asked.

"MY BROTHERS GOING TO BE RAPED BY A WOMAN WITH A FETISH FOR CROSS DRESSING SCHOOL BOYS!" he screamed, pulling himself free and running.

"Cat..." ML breathed.

"FOLLOW THAT FREAK!" screamed Cat and they both pulled a motorbike from a nearby biker, sat on and BROOOOOOOOOM!!!

–

With Anzu and Odion:

"And your eyes shineth-- Oh Ra, Anzu..."

"Oh, Odion?" Anzu blinked when Odion cut off from his lovely poem and tears formed in her eyes. "Sniff. Why'd you stop?"

"Anzu, my love. Do you trust me?" he shouted, removing his apron.

"Oh, oh, with my life, my ssweet sweet Odie-kun!" she called back, apparently so dazed that she didn't noticed the huge sandstorm that was coming towards them.

"Then jump from thoust window, let me steal you away!" he shouted, opening his arms.

Anzu gasped, her hands finding her mouth and her eyes shining. "Odie-kun, that's so... so... SEXY!"

()

"NOW JUMP!" urged Odie-kun, wondering if he would just take her here when she fell into his arms or finds a private place.

Anzu jumped, holding out her arms. "ODIE-KUUUUN!!"

–

Malik, Cat and ML:

"GO FASTER, TURN RIGHT, NOW STRAIGHT –WATCH OUT FOR THAT ICE CREAM VAN!" Malik screamed directions at the two girls.

"HEY WHATS THAT? ITS FALLING FROM THE WINDOW OF THAT HOUSE!" shouted ML.

"SHUT UP" Malik said "JUST KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE-- OH MY GOD, ANZU!"

TBC

Anzu: (Eye twitching.)

Alex and ML: (O.o)

Anzu: WTF WAS THAT, CAT? (Grabs Cat by the collar and shakes her uncontrollably) WTF WTF WAS THAT?

Cat: (Q-Q) Idk... lololol I see flying cockroaches.

ML: (-.-) Ewwwww....

Alex: …..Review? (Goes to throw up somewhere.)


	8. Tits and Malik?

Cat: Updating this!

Alex: (o.o;) But you only got two reviews?

Bakura: Yes, but can you guess who they were from? (Rolls eyes in disgust.)

Alex: (-.-) What's with you updating specifically for BlackRituals? I mean, you haven't bothered updating this in..** years. **And now suddenly you're updating every few days?

Cat: (n.n) I dunno, I guess I like her.

ML: You don't even know her. (T.T)

Cat: (Blinks.) Yeahhh, but I can tell she's awesome. (Smiles really bright)

Alex and ML: (Wear sunglasses.)

Bakura: AGH, I'M BLIND, I'M BLIIIINNND!!! (Runs around into walls, screaming.)

Cat: (-.-)

* * *

Alex: Cat dun't own YGO.

Bang.

"Uh, Mrs Mazaki, I know you're not thinking right--"

Click.

"Umm, you don't have to lock the doo-- NO, NO, NO, KEEP IT ON, KEEP IT ON RA DAMN IT!"

"Oh, are you helping me?"

"I'm HELPING you keep it ON!"

"Well, that's no fun!"

Yami:

Yami had pretty much gotten lost, looking at a map which he had kept in his pocket(since he really did get lost a lot) he scratched his head and looked around, spotting a random guy.

'I could always ask for directions.' he thought reluctantly, feeling this may kill his manliness. Whistling, he walked upto the guy innocently, when another random man suddenly joined him.

Random guy number one high fived random guy number two.

"Yo wassup?" Number 1 asked.

"Na'much, man, na'much." No.2 said, smirking. "EXCEPT.... I SAW SOME KILLER BOOBS!"

"NOWAY MAN? LIKE LINDSAYS?"

"NAH MAN, BIGGER!"

"MAAAAAN, DID YOU TALK TO THEM-- I MEAN HER?"

"YEAH MAN, BUT ALL I HEARD WAS 'NIPPLE, NIPPLE, CLEAVAGE'!"

"FUCKIN' AWESOME!"

"LET'S GO FIND US THOSE TITS!"

"YEAH!"

they looked at Yami, who had suddenly punched the ait with his fist.

(oo ; )

"Well..." he said.

"MAN, FRESH BLOOD!" howled No.1. "AWESOME! Are you a tit lover, ma man?"

"Who isn't?" Yami questioned.

"Man, homos, man." said No.2 looking kinda depressed.

"I hate homos." Yami declared.

"ME TOO!" yelled No.1

"NO!" yelled No.2 "ME, TWO, YOU THREE!"

"ME TEN!" shouted Yami.

"Cool, cool!"

"What's your name man?"

"Atem Mutou, Heart throb of Domino High, King of Games, Pharaoh of Egypt, Son of Ra--"

"Man that;'s a long mother fuckin name." No.1 muttered. "I'm Tai."

"Yeah, an I'm Kaz." said No.2

"You can just call me Yami."

"Yeah? Well fuckin listen up Yami you like tits right? We have a tit mobile!"

(Oo)

"Like a tit car?"

"Yeah MAN!" screamed Kaz. "IT'S FUCKIN AWESOME!"

"IT'S MADE OF TITS!"

(oo) (…)

'Why does this remind me of something?' Yami wondered.

**Flashback:**

**Rebecca screamed, running inside the Kame Shop.**

"**Rebecca!" said Yugi and the gang aka Honda, Jounouchi, Ryou, Atem and Anzu surprised. **

"**What are you doing in Japan?" Anzu asked.**

"**I came to visit to show Yugi my chest! It got all big!" she said all proudly.**

**They stared at it.**

"**Oh." murmured Ryou, not able to avert his eyes from the flatness...**

"**But then these two guys came and took it from me and put it on their car!" she wailed.**

**(Oo) **

"**They took your upper, holy woman parts?" Yami asked.**

"**Yes, Yugi, you've got to get my boobs back. Hey, why are you guys laughing at me? I'm being serious! STOP LAUGHING!"**

**But they didn't.**

**They just laughed and laughed.**

**And laughhed.**

**End Flashback.**

'Nah.' thought Yami, smirking. "Allright then, show me this tit car of yours!"

With Malik, Cat and ML:

Malik screamed, lunging forward in time to knock Odion back.

But Odion hit the flower pot and bounced back like a basket ball, landing in Cats arms.

(oo)

"Cat?" said ML.

"Yeah?"

"There's a big bald man in your arms."

"I know. Isn't he cute?"

(x.x)

Anzu landed in Maliks arms safely, her eyes had been screwed shut, therefore missing the entire incident, she had howevermanaged to catch sight of Malik coming towards her on a motorbike accompanied by two girls.

"OhmygodAnzu!" Malik breathed in relief, eyes wide. He could almost not hear the gurgling, baby sounds that came from behind him...

''_Whosh da kewt ejupshun man? Ga ga goo goo?''_

"_Let me go, you wretched wench! I must get to my precious Anzu!"_

**Almost.**

"M-Malik?" Anzu blinked at him. Then she turned to look at Odion in Cats arms and shrieked, pointing at him, tears evident in her big blue eyes. "ODION, HOW COULD YOU?"

Odion jumped from the shocked childs arms. "It- IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" he cried to Anzu.

Malik stood in the middle of this, vaguely wondering why it felt like he had forgotten something...

'**MALIK!'** Mariks voice screamed in his head. **'ANZUS MOM, SHE'S PULLING OFF MY SKIRT!'**

"Mari--" Maliks cry and almost jump in the direction of the front door had been cut off by Anzu swinging her arms around him.

"SCRREW YOU ODIE-KUN, I'M IN LOVE WITH MALIK NOW!" she screamed.

(oO)

Crunch.

Munch. Munch.

ML handed Cat some popcorn.

"Wait, Anzu--" but he was cut off by a fierce kiss form the bruenette, demolishing his thoughts on anything except losing his virginity.

… And how madly he loved Anzu.

"OH RA, ANZU!" he howled, grabbing her waist and making out with her passionately on the grass.

"What am I doing here?" Odion blinked, gazing around, looking at Cat and ML who stared with wide eyes. "Last I recall, Miss Anzu was trying to, er, molest me."

"OH MY GOD MALIK, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Anzu yelled, their makeouttingness continuing.

"I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH, MAZAKI!" Unaware where all these sudden emotions were coming from, Malik wanted nothing more then to bathe in them... with Anzu... Naked...

A scream came from the house, breaking the kissing match and stopping the other three from watching.

Marik ran out of the house in a half pulled up skirt and nothing else.

(Oo)

"WOW, she's HOT!" said Cat.

"Yeah, and FLAT!" pointed out ML, staring at Mariks chest.

A moment later a woman came after him, fully dressed, though ruffled, shouting "WAIT, WAIT, I WANT MY MONEY BACK!"

(Oo)

"MOM?" Anzu said.

Her mom stopped, blinking at the sight of Marik now hiding behind her and Malik.

Two girls on a motorbike.

Odion staring at everything like he was going to have a heart attack.

Oh wait! The prostitute boy had been Egyptian.. and he had a twin, just like Marik and Malik--

Anzus moms face lost all its colour.

She screamed. "I ALMOST RAPED MY DAUGHTERS FRIEND!"

(o …...................o)

Alex: Was it just me or was this chapter kind of fucked...

Cat: (Huggles BlackRituals)(Smile.) You're so awesome, Blart.

BlackRituals: (Oo) Blart?

Cat: (Nods.) That's your name now.

BlackRituals: But I don't want-- (Stares at Cats suddenly terrifying gaze.) (o.o) Blart's an awesome name!

Alex: (Blinks.) Also, Eve of Misery reviewed for this story too, Cat. Old friend, right?

Cat: (Drop Blart and gasps, eyes turning all chibi.) EVE OF MISERY? !

'Blart': (x.x) Ouch... She just... dropped me...

ML and BL: (Holding each of Alex's arms) Get used to it. (-.-)

Alex: (Sighs, wondering how he's going to get to his porn book without the use of his arms...) Well review! (Tries using his foot.) ...Fuck.


End file.
